


The Wolf That Change My Life

by Lilly_Lillz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Romance, Scent Marking, alfa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Lillz/pseuds/Lilly_Lillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is fucked up.<br/>He trust no one and don't believe that he will ever be happy or will find someone that will love him unconditionally. </p><p> </p><p>Camron is the Alfa of The Moonlight pack.<br/>He has been the Alfa since his parents died 3 years ago and he was only 17.<br/>Ever since then he been looking for his Mate.</p><p> </p><p>let's see what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf That Change My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I am Nouzzyy and this is my first story, I really hope you like it.
> 
> Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language but I will edit it after I finish the story. 
> 
> I really hope you like it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think.

Leo PFV 

 

Sitting in my father funeral everybody looking at me wating for me to start crying and screaming but I just sit there waiting to get this over with.

 

After two of my father's friends from work talked about how he was an amazing person and how they lost a great friend and how this accident took a good man and blah blah blah . I just laughed in my head at how they knew him better than I did.

 

Maya my best friend, my only friend was sitting beside me and was holding my hand.

 

"You okay?" She whispered.

 

I just smiled at her and she squeezed my hand.

 

Than everyone went to the Cemetary to bury my father and kept looking at me as if they want me to cry as if if I didn't cry I am in shock or something. I wanted to shout at them all and tell them that I know that my father is died and that I am not in shock I just don't feel like crying.

 

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Maya asked.

 

"I'm okay Maya really don't worry" I said and give her a reassuring smile.

 

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

 

"Call me if you need anything" was the last thing she said before leaving.

 

When everyone left is when I finally let it all out.

 

And I didn't cry because I will miss him or something, I never saw him anyways he was always at work or traveling ever since my mother died. So I think I was crying 'cause of how messed up my life is, how I am all alone now. Even if I never saw him he was still my father he still was the only family I have got left and now he is gone and I am all alone for real this time and I don't know what the hell is going to happen to me.

 

I kept thinking what will happen to me I still have 2 months to become 18. What will happen till then, can I still live in my house alone like I always did?! Can I keep going to school to finish what was left from my senior year?! Maybe I should go live with Maya the only friend I have?! Will her parents mind?! I know her mother love me so maybe she wouldn't mind just for 2 months. 

 

I kept crying and sobbing and the only thing I remember before blacking out is seeing the most beautiful wolf I ever seen in my life.

 

 

Camron PFV

 

Ughh Rogues!!

 

I hate Rogues!!

 

When my Beta Alex told me what they up to I couldn't believe what came out of my best friend mouth. I was filled with anger. 

 

They want to fight US and take our land?!

 

They must be crazy! 

 

I'm the Alfa here and I will not let that happen ever.

 

And what makes it even worse that they not just want my tutorial they what the whole land.

 

Alex also told me that yesterday they tried to attack The full moon pack and I saw red.

 

The full moon pack and 2 other packs around (the blue light pack and the dawn light pack) were a good friends to my parents and they helped them when the rogues attacked but unfortunately my parents died. But all the packs helped me be the Alfa I am now.

 

Since then the four packs always helped eachothers. 

 

"Did anyone get hurt?!" I asked. 

 

"Yes Alfa two worries were at the border line and saw them and they attacked them and now they are in the pack hospital" Alex said with a sad look on his face.

 

"Okay Alex call all the other packs and tell them that I want to meet with all their Alfas tomorrow" I said with my Alfa voice. 

 

"Yes Alfa" he said nodding. 

 

"I need to think, I will go for a run" I said and was heading to the door when Alex stopped me.

 

"Camron wait I will come with you" Alex said with worried look. 

 

"No Alex don't worry I'm fine I will be back in an hour or so" I told him with a small smile and walked out my office and out of the front door and shift. 

 

I kept running for 20 minutes or so when suddenly I smelled the most delicious smel ever.

 

I kept following the smel when I found myself running to the Cemetary. 

 

I looked around and I saw Him.

 

'MATE'

 

My wolf shout.


End file.
